When I'll grow up
by Schnitzelsandshit
Summary: Moldova is sick of being always called "too young",so he decides to age up,with England's help. The results of his action will be,well... more or less good. Just read it and see what's happening!
1. Chapter 1

It was a really ugly,rainy day,which kept everybody in their houses.

Moldova was in his brother's basement,or ,how Romania likes to call it,"laboratory". The little guy was mixing random subtances,thinking how cool it is. Suddenly,someone turned all the lights. Moldova jumped scared.

"Big brother…Ummm…What are you doing here?",stammered the small nation out,while hiding his mixture. Romania looked at him and sighed.

"Moldova,what did I tell you about playing with my potions?!"

"But frate,I just wanted to make my own one,just like you do!"

Romania smiled,showing his sharpy fangs,and ruffled his brother's already messy hair.

"My sweet little brother,I know that you like to try potions,but some of them are very dangerous for a little boy…You're still too young,Moldova."

"I'm not that dependent,Romania…"

"I know,but there are still some things that kids can't do. Like magic,for example. Get it,Moldova?"

Moldova nodded,while rolling his eyes.

"Yes,big brother… You know,I just don't like it when you guys treat me like a baby!I work as hard as you!",said Moldova,his voice trembling. A tear dropped from his glassy eyes,but the kid wipped it quickly. Romania noticed.

"Moldova,I didn't want to sound like that,but…"

"No,you MEANT it!Now excuse me,but I'll go."

Romania couldn't do anything,but to watch his little brother leaving. While on his way to his little house in Chișinău,the younger nation was crying and mumbling things:

"Why everyone considers me a baby?!WHY?!Because I'm poor,huh?!"

Moldova's face cheered up suddenly. His little head just popped out a great idea.

"I know somebody who'll help me!"

After a hour,Moldova was in England's living room. England raised one bushy eyebrow,while glancing over the Moldovan.

"Well…are you going to help me or not?",asked him unsure."You're my last hope,because big brother won't help me anyway."

"Why do you want so hard to grow up,Moldova?Life is easier for a kid,especially when it has a cute face and a caring big brother,like you do."

"Because I'm sick of everyone who treats me like a baby,that's why!You can't do this,you can't do that…Moldova you're too young!I'm done hearing this everyday!"

"Okay,okay,calm down,little tiger!Here,take this!"

England gave Moldova a small bottle,filled with a purple liquid.

"Drink this,if you want to grow up. But be aware!It will be hard for you to turn back to your normal age."

Moldova hugged England,nearly suffocating him.

"Mulțumesc,Anglia!You're the best!"

"You're welcome…Just let me breath…"

The little kid drank the potion in front of England.

"Huh?Nothing happened!"

"You'll have to wait…Now go home,okay?"

"Okay…"

 **Next day:**

Romania was chatting with Bulgaria and Hungary about EU,after a short meeting between member countries.

"Highways…highwas are always the answer!",said Hungary.

"You're kidding,right?!",sighed Bulgaria.

"No,for real!Highways can change everything!Just make more and you'll join Schengen soon!"

"Yeah…Because it's so easy and so much money to build them…",mumbled Romania.

"Hey,guys!Big brother!"

The three of them turned to Moldova and freaked out.

"M-moldova?!Is that you?!",asked Romania,shocked,the handsome young man in front of him. Moldova wasn't "small"anymore. He was as tall as America and his two wild pieces of hair were missing.

"Look,frate!This coat finally fits me!",chuckled Moldova.

Hungary whispered to Romania:

"What happened to Moldova?Yesterday he was a kid and now…now he's a man!"

The strawberry blonde was watching terrified how his little brother was poking Bulgaria.

"Stop it,Moldova!"

"Make me!Remember when you used to do this to me?Hehe!"

"This is not going to end well…",sighed Romania,dragging a hand over his face."I'm sure…"


	2. Chapter 2

"God…This feels so good…"

England was sitting peacefully in a cosy armchair,while enjoying his cup of tea. He didn't need more:just tea and silence.

A smashing door interrupted the delightful moment. The tea was all over England's new sweater.

"ANGLIAAAAAAA!",growled an outraged Romania."What have you done to my little brother?!"

The British guy raised from his armchair and threw angrily a book at Romania. The strawberry blonde managed to dodge it quickly.

"Don't you know it's rude to bust in someone's house like that?!What if I was naked?!Bloody hell…You scared me…"

The Romanian approached England and grabbed his collar.

"Do you know what have you done?!",grumbled Romania,while shaking England."Why you turned Moldova into an adult?!"

The green eyed nation pulled away Romania's hands.

"I couldn't refuse him. I suggest to let Moldova like this."

"WHAT?!ARE YOU INSANE?!"

"You don't understand what I'm trying to say. Just let your brother learn that it's not easy to be an adult."

"But it will be so hard for him…"

"Oh my God,Romania!You're overprotective!Just let him,okay?!Moldova won't learn anything if you'll make everything fluffy and pink. If he wants to play it on the hard way,let him do so!"

Romania sighed."Okay,then…But if something bad happens,it will be your fault!"

"Fine. Now could you please go away?I was enjoying my tea until you ruined everything."

When Romania came back to Bucharest,he found Moldova talking to America.

"Romania,dude!I got something cool to tell you!"

"Da,frate!",exclaimed Moldova."Just listen!"

The Romanian rolled his red eyes.

"Fine!Tell me…I'm all ears."

"America said that me and you should have our own reality show,called "Keeping up with the Vampires"!Doesn't sound cool?!"

"Ce dracu'….",muttered Romania.

"Yeah,dude!I mean look at you two:you're just like Sam and Dean from Supernatural. Sexy,handsome and manly. Just think how famous you'll be!",winked America,while Moldova was clapping his hands excited. Romania facepalmed.

"Sorry America,but we're not going to do that. It's just…ridiculous!"

"B-but dude…you…"

"Nu,America!Thanks for coming here,anyway!Bye bye!",said Romania,after pushing America out of his house. Then he turned to his little brother.

"Are we really like that,Romania?"

"I don't know,Moldova,but we should talk."

"Oh,come on!You sound like grandma Dacia. Ah,did you notice that I start to look more like grandpa Rome,while you're like Dacia."

"Moldova,don't change the subject!You know how many responsabilities you'll have now,don't you?"

"Yes,frate,I know. But I work as hard as you and I'll be the greatest country of Eastern Europe!"

"God…He's still so childish…",thought Romania. Moldova hugged his brother,who was now shorter than him."I promise,big brother…I'll be the best country…Anyway,shouldn't we visit Bulgaria's house?"

"Oh,I almost forgot…Let's hurry!",said the Romania,while throwing his red coat over and dragging Moldova after him.

 _ **Hey,guys!Here's a note about who's Dacia. As Rome,she's Romania's and Moldova's ancestor and I imagine her as being their maternal grandmother(their mom's mother). Anyway,I hope you enjoy my story!Love you!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Today was the big day. The day in which Moldova would pay all the gas debt to Russia. The young man prepared himself for the "visit":he wore his best clothes(even though they used to be Romania's)and made his hair look less like a nest. Moldova looked in the mirror.

"Not bad…",smiled he,confident. He was right. Whenever Moldova took a walk in Chișinău,all the eyes were on him."I'm sexier than Romania!Hehe!And look at those muscles!"

His parade in front of the mirror was interrupted by one of his representants:

"Mr Moldova,Russia is here!"

"Great!",beamed the Moldovan."No tremble this time!"

Russia was waiting quietly in an armchair. His smile widened when he saw Moldova.

"Priviet!Looks like someone grew up!When did you become such a lovely young man?"

"Thanks for the kind words. Here are all the money,Mr Russia.",said Moldova,giving Russia an envelope.

"Hmmm…You worked hard,didn't you?"

"Indeed. But can I ask you something,Mr Russia?"

"Call me big brother."

"I'm afraid I won't call you like that. You're not my big brother. And the question is:why do you keep raising the debt?"

Russia's smile faded and his violet eyes darkened.

"I have my own reasons,Mr Moldova."

"You want to make me more dependent of you,right?But things will change soon…I'll get so strong,that I will take care of my people only by myself."

The blonde chuckled.

"Just because you're a man now doesn't give you the right to be impertinent,Moldova. But…what can I do?You can go and kiss EU's ass. And one more thing…Don't forget you depend on Romania too. Dasfidania!",intimidated Russia.

"I'm not scared of you!",yelled Moldova furious after the Russian,who left. He threw a glass on the wall,which broke in thousands of pieces. The nation calmed down when he saw what time it is.

"Doamne,I forgot about the pro-European meeting!"

Moldova ran. Luckily,Romania and Bulgaria were waiting for him.

"Why it took you so long?",asked Bulgaria,while entering the large roomwhere the meeting was held.

"Ehhh…I've got some issues!Man stuff,you know!",winked Moldova,while poking Bulgaria.

"I've told you to stop doing that!It's annoying!"

The meeting was long and boring. Just complaints and quarrels. Finally,it was non-member countries turn to speak. After Turkey finished his long speech about why he would be a suitable member,Moldova rose his hand to speak.

"Yes,Mr Moldova. Do you have something to tell us?",asked Germany."Mein Gott,when you aged like that?!"

Romania glowered at England,while Moldova giggled,flatered.

"I want to say that I've made great improvements!Everyone is working hard at my house and we're planning to build a highway!",said the Moldovan cheerfull."I think I should join EU soon!"

"I'm afraid I have to disagree.",added Netherlands,looking coldly."A highway won't help you become a member,you know…You're still poor and under Russia's boot."

"Oh,come on,don't say that!Moldova does his best!",grumbled Romania."You're too harsh!"

"Pff!Typically!Romania defending his brother's ass.",said Austria."I wonder if Moldova will be a huge disappointment,like you are!"

Bulgaria hardly held Romania,who wanted to punch Austria."Boule!",cussed the Romanian.

Moldova's face paled. He didn't expect that. He thought that people will take him more serious if he was an adult."Everyone is so mean…",whispered Moldova,while wipping a tear.

"Don't tell me you're going to cry now!Act like a man,not like a baby!"

He couldn't take more…The Moldovan ran out of the meeting room.

"You're an ass,Austria!",growled Romania,while following his little brother outside.

"Frate,are you okay?Don't take those jerks seriously!",said the strawberry blonde,patting his brother's shoulder.

"I'll make everyone regret their words,I swear!",sobbed Moldova."I'll be the strongest nation in Eastern Europe!I'll prove them that I'm not a pussy!"

Romania never saw his younger brother so angry,and that worried him. Still,he wanted to knock Austria out.

Anyway,Moldova got up and smiled:

"They can say what they want…I'll show them soon what I really can…"


	4. Chapter 4

Two days after the pro-European meeting,Romania was in a pub,with Bulgaria. They often spent their time lke that,smoking and chatting.

"I haven't heard a thing from Moldova since that shitty meeting…I think he's still upset. Why did Austria have to act like a douche?!",complained Romania,while hitting angry the table with his right fist.

"Wow,calm down!",said Bulgaria,catching a glass which nearly fell down."Honestly,Austria was right. Don't be mad at me,bro,but I had to say that."

Romania looked suspicious at his neighbour.

"Why do you think that?"

"You know,he aged up…He wanted to be an adult,even though Moldova doesn't think like one at all. Austria was right."

"But still…he could've been less rude."

"ROMANIAAAAA!"

The strawberry blonde nation turned around to see a nearly crying Hungary,with her fry pan bent.

"Hungary,what the fuck…"

She put her destroyed fry pan under Romania's nose.

"Your brother…your brother did that!"

The nations in front of Hungary burst into laughter.

"Stop laughing,you jerks!I still can hit you!"

"Okay,okay!So,what Moldova did?!"

"He destroyed my fry pan!Let me tell you the whole story:I was chasing Prussia,as usual,when that fucker find Moldova and hid behind his back. Prussia implored Moldova to defend him. And…and…Your brother came,snatched my fry pan away and bent it with his bare hands…I can't believe he did that!",sobbed Hungary.

Bulgaria passed a tissue to the Hungarian. Romania was confused.

"Woah…I don't know how to feel about this:proud or worried?I'm not even mad,that's amazing!"

Hungary grabbed Romania's collar:

"You'd better do something!Your brother becomes as scary as Russia!"

"Calm down,I'll talk to him!I had to visit Moldova anyway…"

 **Later…**

Moldova was in his room,glowering at a letter from Russia:

"Russian fucker…He rose the tax again!He wants to see me broke,huh?!I'll show him what I can…I won't depend on anyone!Even on Romania!"

Moldova heard steps on the stairs and then a short knock-knock.

"Salut,Moldova!",entered Romania.

"Salut, România!Come,make yourself comfortable!"

Romania hated when his little brother was speaking so formaly. He missed the days when the Moldovan would jump in his arms and hug him until he couldn't breath anymore.

"Did Hungary tell you to come here?"

"Well…That's not the only thing I'd like to discuss…Abou the EU meeting…"

"I know,they were right.",cut off Moldova."I'm still under Russia's boot. And also under yours."

Romania got up:"What do you mean?!I'm your big brother,it's normal for me to help you!"

"But I don't need it anymore,Romania!I'm a grown up man who can handle responsabilities alone."

"That's insane,Moldova!You'll fail without any help!"

Moldova aproached his brother and looked straight in his red eyes. It was the first time Romania felt intimidated by somebody so weak like Moldova."Don't underestimate me!I'm sick of you and Russia always staying in my way!When I'll need your help,I'll ask for it,but in this moment I can do everything by myself!"

"You're crazy…"

"Da,I'm crazy!Now,please,go away!",grumbled Moldova,while pushing his brother off the door.

Romania stared at his brother's tiny house,worried and sad. He saw Moldova glaring at him over the window,while pulling the curtains.

"Why is Moldova doing this to me?!I always wanted to protect him…". Then he sighed."Maybe it's my faut,after all…"


	5. Chapter 5

The spring was coming . The trees were in bud ,the day began to be longer and the weather was pretty warm.

It was a hard winter for Moldova. Russia increased the gas price month by month,but the Moldovan didn't give up and worked harder. He even managed to handle the situation,without Romania's help.

He looked in the mirror. His image was the opposite of the one he had shortly after his transformance as an adult,few months ago. Now the nation's face was in a sick shade of white,under his brown were huge dark rings and a little beard appeared. It was hard to admit,but Moldova felt exhausted.

Today,he and his boss were called for an important meeting with Romania,to talk about security and NATO stuff. When they met each other,the Romanian gaped at his brother's pitifull condition.

"Moldova…are you okay?!",said Romania,while trying to hug the brown haired nation. Moldova pushed Romania coldly."Da…I'm ok."He couldn't believe his little brother was so distant towards him.

Their bosses sat together at the same table,while the brothers were between them.

"I think we should talk first about what NATO's secretary said yesterday.",began Romania's boss.

"About the unification?",continued Moldova's president.

The nations winced when they heard the word "unification".

"It's for security purposes. You know what Russia is doing to Ukraine now…NATO is supporting our unification. It's up to you to decide."

Romania and Moldova exchanged weird looks. Romania felt extremely happy to hear that he and his brother could leave together. As for Molodva…he didn't like the idea,even though deep inside he knew that it would be better united.

"I don't think this will be a good idea.",disagreed Moldova's boss."This will anger Russia further and we don't want a possible war with him."

"I agree with my boss!"

Romania got up from his chair and grabbed Moldova's collar.

"Don't be silly,Moldova!You know you can't take this situation anymore!Please,listen!I can't see you degradating yourself!"

"I SAID NO!",yelled the Moldovan,punching his brother. Romania fell on the ground and his nose was bleeding. Their bosses canceled the meeting shortly.

Moldova ran away to his quiet place,which was a little forest. He threw himself near a tree and started weeping.

"It's nice to be an adult,isn't it?". It was England. Moldova glared at him."Say if you want to turn back into a kid. I'll help you."

"NU!I'm fine just the way I am!I'll show you what I can!Just wait!"

England clucked:

"Stupid young nation…If you could see how silly you are…"

Suddlenly,Moldova's eyes started to shine. He had an insane,but brilliant idea.


	6. Chapter 6

"Why is he doing this to me?",whined Romania."It's better united!"

After an EU meeting,Romania and his neighbours,Bulgaria and Hungary,went to eat something together. He was happy that at least they would listen to him.

"Leave him alone!",said Bulgaria,resentful."Why do you still care about him,anyway?Moldova became too perky."

"Seriously, Oláh?You let Moldova punch you?",added Hungary."Wow…Honestly,I'd do the same,if I was Moldova…"

"It's not fucking funny!",grumbled Romania.

"Talk of the wolf,and his tail appears!Look who's here!",whispered Bulgaria,while pointing his spoon at Moldova,who was coming to them.

"Salut!",greeted Moldova,while waving his hand. No one responded:Hungary glared at him,Bulgaria continued eating and Romania looked in other direction."Big brother,can we talk for a moment?"

Romania gave him a piercing look:

"Do I look like I want to talk to you?"

The Moldovan grabbed his brother's hand:"Please,frate!It's important!"

Romania sighed and got up. He and Moldova went outside to talk. Hungary and Bulgaria followed them silently,to listen the conversation.

"What,Moldova?"

"Sorry about that day...Really…"

"Skip it!Say what you want now!"

Moldova breathed heavily:"I'll unite with you. But with a condition."

"What?",continued Romania,raising one eyebrow,suspicious. His little brother smirked,revealing his fangs.

"Only if the capital will be at Chișinău…"

The strawberry blonde nation remained open-mouthed.

"Are you insane,Moldova?!How far can you go?!"

"You want the unification,right?"

"But this will mean that I'll give all my power to you and,also,that we're disobeying grandma Dacia's words,when she named me her successor!"

"I don't care what Dacia said!If you want us to unite,make Chișinău our capital!Or I'll have to make myself grandma's successor!"

"WHAT?!Do you know what are you saying,Moldova?!"

"Of course I know!I'll find her sword and I'll be the only ruler of those lands!"

Romania couldn't help himself and slapped his younger sibling. Moldova smiled scornful.

"Okay,then…I'll take this as a "no". Don't worry,I'll find Dacia's sword and I'll make you regret.",growled the Moldovan,while leaving. Romania fell on his knees,shocked.

 **Long,long time ago…**

Her grandchildrens started to grow up slowly. Dacia knew her fading has begun. Her body was weaker and she felt horribly sick. So,one day,she called the childrens to have an important talk with them.

The kids ran to their grandmother,as they heard her calling voice. Romania,known back then as Wallachia,dragged his sister,Transylvania,cheerfully to Dacia's room. They were followed by Moldavia,who was helding a baby Bessarabia(now Moldova),and Dobrudja.

"Grandma,we're here!",beamed Wallachia.

Dacia's smile widened when she saw the kids. They were making her heart grow with love,even though she was known as a fierce and cold woman. Dobrudja threw himself in Dacia's arms,competing with Transylvania for their grandma's embrace.

"Okay,sweeties!Now sit down!Your grandmother has something really important to tell you. So…be all ears!"

The kids nodded and watched the beautiful strawberry blonde woman in front of them with attention.

"Now,that you started to grow up,I'll have to let you take care of those lands,in my place."

"What do you mean,grandma?!Are you going to leave us,like grandpa Rome did?",asked Moldavia,while holding Bessarabia tighter. Dacia smiled and wipped a tear from her blue eyes.

"You'll no longer need me. You're the future,my dears!You,together,will bring glory to me!"

"Don't say that,grandma…Of course we'll need you!",added Transylvania,while hugging a crying Dobrudja.

"No!Just listen to me!I decided to choose one of you to be my successor,the one who'll represent the future nation you'll form united. Promise me that whoever I'll choose from you,you'll still be a family and won't hate each other!"

"PROMISE!",chorused the kids.

Dacia pulled out her sword,which was glowing in sun's light.

"Wallachia. Come to me.". The kid got up nervous from his sit,feeling his brothers' stares."You are my inheritor. Take my sword and lead your brothers wisely."

The silvery sword sparkled in Wallachia's red eyes. Transylvania,Dobrudja,Moldavia and little Bessarabia gathered around their brother."We'll be by our brother's side!" Dacia's eyes were filled with tears,watching the brothers hug each other.

 **Now…**

Romania felt paralised while remembering this scene. He hid the sword in a secret place,because of the guilt that it wasn't fair for his brothers. In this way,nobody would have it. Now,Romania doesn't remember where he put the sword. The feeling that Moldova could find it gave him chills on his back.


	7. Chapter 7

Bulgaria and Hungary ran outside alarmed when they saw Romania down on his knees,saddened. What alarmed them the most was his conversation with Moldova,which they had heard it entirely.

"Are you ok,shitface?",asked Hungary,while Bulgaria rushed to help him got up.

"Moldova…He's insane…He wants…"

"Yeah,we know it."

Romania looked at them,irked:"Did you listen to us?!". Bulgaria glared at Hungary.

"Dacia was a really nice woman!",said Bulgaria,trying to change the subject."Anyway,can you please tell us more about that sword?"

Romania sighed:"Grandma had to choose a successor from me and my brothers and gave him the sword,as a symbol. As you can see,I was the chosen one…Because it wasn't fair for my brothers,after Dacia's death,I hid the sword,so no one could have it. Now,I don't remember where the hell I put that fucking thing. If Moldova finds it,I'm fucked."

Hungary glanced over the Romanian:

"Hmmm…Why Dacia picked you?Transylania would've been a better leader…"

"Oh,shut up,you paprika addict!Now,we should hurry up,because I'm sure Moldova will go to England,for help."

After 15 minutes,the three of them were in England's house.

"Woah,who thought Moldova will turn into an evil bastard?",goggled the British."Of course I won't help Moldova!But there's one thing that bothers me:won't he run to someone else to seek help?"

"I'm sure Norway won't move a single finger for my brother so…",said Romania.

"What about your sister,Transylvania?She's also good with magic. And pretty naive too…I hope Moldova won't trick her or something."

Romania's face paled."I didn't think about her!Geez,I'm screwed…". England took a book."I can do a spell to remember the place where you put the sword. Just give me a second…"

 **Meanwhile:**

Moldova anticipated that Romania will think he'll go to England or Norway for help. Why you'll need those nerds when you have a cool big sister who's better at magic?

The Moldovan knocked on his sister's door. He noticed Transylvania's red eye scanning him through the peep-hole.

"Bessarabia!I haven't seen you for such a long time!",greeted Transylvania,while hugging Moldova."Come on!I'll make you some tea!"

While waiting for his sister,Moldova made himselfconfortable in a fluffy armchair. He knew he could convince Transylvania easily,especialy because he was her weak spot.

"Sister,I've missed you so much!I'm sorry that I haven't much time to visit you…"

"No problem,Bessarabia!I can understand. You're a country now,so it's normal to be busy!Woah,I didn't know you grew up so much!". Moldova smiled,as his sister stroke his hair."Anyway,my sweet little brother,what brought you here?"

Moldova had to be very carefull now:"Well...You know Romania lost grandma's sword long,long time ago…Now,he wants to find it. Because Romania's so busy,he sent me in his place to ask for your help."

Transylvania rubbed the back of her head:"Hmmm…Why Wallachia needs the sword?"

"He said he wanted to do something ,in Dacia's memory!You know how close he was to her…"

"Doamne,now I feel so bad for thinking about something else…Of course I'll help you,Bessarabia!"

Moldova grinned:"That's great,big sister!Great!"

 **After one hour:**

"God,who'd know I hid the sword near Balea lake?!"

Hungary facepalmed:"That's because you're dumb as fuck!". Romania showed her the middle finger. Bulgaria split them quickly.

"Guys,let's hurry up,we're almost here!No time for stupid quarrels!". They rushed between the mountain's rocks and,after five minutes,they saw the sparkling lake…and Moldova.

"Salut!You're finally there!Romania,look what I found!",beamed the Moldovan,while showing proudly an old sword."Still in a good shape,don't you think?!"


	8. Chapter 8

Romania froze when he saw his little brother waving victoriously Dacia's sword. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"You're not the Moldova I know…",said Romania,half-mouthed. Moldova replied with a grin. His eyes were sparkling evilish.

"Put that sword down right now!",grumbled the Romanian.

"Make me!"

"Ok,then…I have no choice…Bulgaria!Give me your damn wood stick!".

Bulgaria rose one eyebrow,confused:"But my stick it's useless…"

"Just give it,okay?!". The blackhaired nation threw him the stick. Romania murmured something and Bulgaria's beloved stick metamorphosed into a beautiful sword. He knew it wasn't as powerful as Dacia's,but it was good enough for this fight. Romania must defeat his little brother.

"Run and call my brothers!Now!",ordered the Romanian to Bulgaria and Hungary,who left immediately.

"Da,big brother!Call the others,to see how I'll beat your ass!",teased Moldova.

The fight began:the Moldovan rushed to hit his brother,but Romania dodged quickly. It won't be easy for Moldova to beat Romania,as he was more experienced in those kind of fights. But he won't give up.

 **January,1468…**

"Come on,big brother!Let me win,at least once!",whined Bessarabia,while training with Moldavia for a future battle.

"Nu!You must fight if you want to win!You saw what happened to our brother and sister:Dobrudja is Turkey's,while Transylvania is under Hungary's boot!We must be prepared!"

"Woah!I see you're working hard!". It was Wallachia,who was visiting his brothers. Moldavia and Wallachia were around 13 years old and Bessarabia around 5."Anyway,I heard how you two beat Hungary's ass at Baia. Great job!". The brothers highfived cheerfully.

"Thanks,Wallachia!It was my pleasure!If you could've seen her face:priceless!",beamed Moldavia."Anyway,excuse us now:we're training. Oh my God,Bessarabia!".

Bessarabia hit his brother. Even though the sword was made out of wood,that was a dangerous move.

"Got ya!",giggled the little boy.

 **Now…**

The blade was near Romania's neck.

"Got ya,big brother!",giggled Moldova."If you admit that I'm better than you,I'll be more merciful!"

"Bessarabia,what are you doing?!",shouted Transylvania,shocked. Finally,Hungary and Bulgaria came with Moldavia,Transylvania and Dobrudja.

"Stop it,brother!",implored Dobrudja."You're destroying our family!". Moldavia ran to stop Moldova,but Dacia's sword nearly cut his hands.

"Don't you dare!",growled Moldova."I'll make you all bow down in front of me after I'll kill Romania and I'll become Dacia's successor!"

Profiting of Moldova's negligence,Romania punched him in the stomach,making Moldova fell on the ground. The former principalities,Bulgaria and Hungary were watching the scene breathless.

"Stop it right now,Moldova!Give me back grandma's sword!",ordered Romania,while pointing his sword at the Moldovan.

"NEVER!",yelled the Moldovan,punching back. He grabbed Romania and put the blade near his shoulder. "It's over,big brother."

The blood spilled out. Moldova continued to stab him,not stopping until Romania passed out.

"Wallachia!",shrieked Transylvania,while running to Romania."Wake up,brother!".

She began to cry. Bulgaria and Hungary came to comfort her. Moldova was laughing histerically,seeing his brothers gathering around Romania.

"All of you,look at me:I'm now Dacia's successor!From now on,I'll be your ruler,so bow down before me!".

Moldavia,Transylvania and Dobrudja sighed and bowed down,with Moldova's sword near their heads.

"What are you doing?!Are you going to let your brother down!?",grumbled Hungary.

"Shut up,Hungarian scum!You and Bulgaria,raise your fucking hands right now,if you don't want to lose your heads!"

Hungary and Bulgaria exchanged desperate looks.

"NOW!",growled Moldova.

The nations rose their hands,while praying in their minds for Romania to wake up.


	9. Chapter 9

"Where am I?What's going on?"

Romania woke up hardly. The pain near his shoulder struck him like a blast. His eyes were scanning the things surrounding him. It was weird,and also scary,how everything was so familiar:the herbs hooked,probably to dry,on the ceiling,the scent of old things...And then the dog near his bed,which was sleeping peacefully. Romania winced when he recognised the pet.

"Lup?!Is that you?!". The dog jumped happy as Romania petted his head. Lup was Dacia's dog,which used to join her in battles. He and his brothers used to play with it in their childohood.

Suddenly,the door opened with a loud creak. Romania stood stone-still when he saw who came in.

"Finally,you woke up!Guess that my special potion worked!",beamed Dacia,while holding a basket full of herbs. Her grandson rushed to hug her.

"Grandma!I've missed you so much!I can't believe it's happening!"

Dacia stroked Romania's blonde hair.

"Oh,my dear grandson,it's such a pit that this isn't real at all...",said Dacia.

"What do you mean?You treated my wounds...and I'm awake..."

Dacia chuckled:"You're so silly,Romania!You're not awake!Not yet and not before you'll make an important decision!"

The Romanian sat confused on a chair,watching his grandmother preparing another potion. Dacia believed in magic too,just like her grandson.

"And what's this decision about?"

"It's about your fate. So be aware what you'll choose:you can stay with me forever here and leave your friends and family or...or come back and fight for what's rightfully yours. Hmmm?What do you think?"

Indeed,this was hard to choose. Romania wanted to stay with his grandmother and forget about his duties as a country. He always felt safe around Dacia. But still,there was a thing...His family and his friends,which also were part of him,of his existence. He promised Dacia to take care of his brothers and Romania would disappoint her if he'll choose to leave them under a maniac's boot.

"I'll come back and fight...I'll make Moldova return to his old self and protect my brothers and friends."

Dacia ruffled Romania's hair,while smiling proudly:"That's my grandson!Here,take this!"

She gave him a small bottle,filled with a black liquid."Throw this potion on your little brother,when the ocassion arise. He'll turn back into a child shortly after. And have no fear to do that!You know Moldova isn't the Moldova we both know!So go back now and fight!"

They hugged each other and both had their eyes glassy. Romania waved his hand and got out from Dacia's room. As he closed the door,a blinding light struck him,with the force of a blast.

Suddenly,his red eyes opened. Again,the pain hit Romania like a truck,but what he saw was even more painful:Moldavia,Transylvania and Dobrudja bowing down before Moldova,who was pointing his sword at Hungary and Bulgaria.

"Well...Wish me luck!",said Romania for himself,while getting up.


	10. Chapter 10

"Guess who's back...",said Romania,holding a hand on his wound."You thought that I'll let you have all the fun,little brother?"

On the faces of Transylvania,Moldavia,Dobrudja,Bulgaria,and even Hungary,the relief and happiness appeared when they saw Romania awake,ready to fight.

Moldova glared at his brother with hate. He thought Romania was dead. Why is he awake?!Moldova smirked and looked at the strawberry blonde with scorn,trying not to show his insecurity.

"Hmmm...This time I'll KILL you,brother. No mercy!Prepare to fucking die!",roared Moldova,while running to his brother. Romania,when he saw the brown haired nation rushing to him,bended his leg to trip Moldova. In one second,he woke up on the ground.

"Give up,Moldova!It's over...",smiled Romania,while holding his sword near Moldova's face.

"Nu!I won't let you win,Romania!You've always been in my way!". The Moldovan tried to grab Dacia's sword,but Transylvania squished his hand with her heel. Moldova growled in pain.

"That's because you fooled me,nenorocitule!",grumbled she,while the others surrounded Moldova too. There was no way out. Feeling how the things turned against him,the Moldovan began to cry.

"Pff!You still think that you'll melt our hearts if you begin to sobb like a bitch?!",said Hungary."You're not a fucking kid!"

Romania grinned:"Revenge time,Moldova!". Then he poured Dacia's potion over his little brother,who started to struggle like a fish out of water. The liquid felt like acid on his skin. Moldova was slowly returning to his real age:his face regained childish features,the wild pieces of hair reappeared and his clothes were,again,too large for him.

"Big brother...what have I done to you?!",sniffed the kid."God...I'm so sorry!I wasn't myself anymore!".

Romania grabbed Moldova in a warm hug."No,I'm sorry!I've made you turn into a monster...I was overprotective and I suffocated you.". Everyone smiled at the emotionant moment. The family was reunited and the bond between the brothers got stronger.

"Group hug!",beamed Dobrudja. Everyone hugged Moldova and Romania. After that,Bulgaria noticed that Hungary had her eyes teary.

"Don't tell me that the mighty Hungary cries!",teased the Bulgarian.

"I'm not crying,idiot!It's just dust that got stuck in my eyes!"

"Yeah...sure..."

 **After a month...**

"But how strong your grandma's potion was?!I tought it will take a shitload of time for Moldova to be again a kid!",confessed England,at a Magic Club meeting. Romania smiled proudly.

"Pff!My grandma was the best magician at her time!I remember how she used to mix herbs to create laxatives for grandpa Rome. It was so funny how grandpa ran to the bathroom after he tasted Dacia's food. You can ask Italy too about that!"

England laughed:"Now I get why are you such a jokester. Anyway,it's great that you and Moldova are again in good terms."

"Indeed!Oh my God,I've almost forget that in this night we'll have a movie marathon!"

Romania put his coat on and rushed to Bucharest,where he found the whole family,plus Hungary,Bulgaria and...RUSSIA?!

"Priviet,Romania!Moldova invited me too!I hope you won't mind it!",smiled the Russian gently.

"Yes,big brother!After all,Russia is our brother too!",beamed Moldova.

Romania's face turned red of anger,but then he sighed calmly.

"Guess it doesn't matter,if we're all happy...",smiled the Romanian."Now...let the fun begin!"

Because Russia was so big,he was used as a human pillow. Everyone rested on him:Transylvania fell asleep with her head on his shoulder and Dobrudja's legs were on his lap,along with the popcorn bowl. Despite that,Russia was happy. They were watching "The Hangover".

"That's the way I see happiness...",thought Romania,while ruffling Moldova's hair.


End file.
